Episode 651 (2nd May 1991)
Plot Grant and Sam spend the night at the Arches. Peggy arrives on the Square looking for Sam, worried as she did not return home the previous night. Celestine warns Etta he will not be home when she gets back if she proceeds with the abortion. Peggy asks Phil if he knows where either of her children are, but Phil is none the wiser. Grant asks Sam to keep an eye out for a letter from the Army, which will confirm him if he can return or not. Ian tells Kathy and Pauline that the other party have offered £37,000 for the café. Pete tells Ian to stop playing his family around and give them a set amount so they can buy it off him. He tells them he will go away and work it out. Eddie appears disinterested in The Vic. Phil asks Ricky if he knows where Sam is. Ricky insists he does not. Ian tells Frank the other party have offered £38,000 for the café. Michelle tells Pat she desperately needs the time-share sale by tomorrow else she loses her commission on all three of her sales. Pat agrees to go to the office and sign the paperwork to confirm the sale. Grant learns his application for the Army was unsuccessful - he cannot return. Lloyd digs at Celestine, telling him that he would have had him aborted too if they could have tested for sickle cell anaemia back when Etta was pregnant with him and Hattie. Grant and Sam return to the Arches where an irritated Phil demands answers from them. He then takes Sam to see Peggy and suggests Sam moves in with either him or Grant. Peggy wants her to move in with him. The rowdy customers from the previous evening return, giving Sharon grief. Frank is furious when Pat tells him she has put a £500 deposit down on the time-share. He explains he is wanting to buy the café from Ian. Etta returns home after having the abortion. Pete employs Frank to help them make Eddie sort out the rowdy customers. Eddie is not interested in what the pair have to say and tell them to deal with the problem themselves. Sharon goes to call the police and the rowdy customers get angry. Eddie demands Sharon does not call the police. She cannot understand why. Cast Regular cast *Eddie - Michael Melia *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Michelle - Susan Tully *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Lloyd - Garey Bridges *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt Guest cast *Peggy - Jo Warne *Moose - Alan Stocks *Al - Jeremy Gilley Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *27 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Way *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *Unknown park Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Sam chooses a strange place to spend the night, and her mum goes on the warpath. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,260,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes